There are a number of different types of exercise apparatus that exercise a user's lower body by providing a generally elliptical stepping motion. These elliptical stepping apparatus provide advantages over other types of exercise apparatuses. For example, the elliptical stepping motion generally reduces shock on the user's knees as can occur when a treadmill is used. In addition, elliptical stepping apparatuses tend to exercise the user's lower body to a greater extent than, for example, cycling-type exercise apparatuses. Examples of elliptical stepping apparatuses are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,898; 5,242,343; 5,383,829; 5,499,956; 5,529,555, 5,685,804; 5,743,834, 5,759,136; 5,762,588; 5,779,599; 5,577,985, 5,792,026; 5,895,339, 5,899,833, 6,027,431, 6,099,439, 6,146,313, and German Patent No. DE 2 919 494.
A feature of some elliptical stepping apparatus is the ability to adjust stride length. Naturally, different people have different stride lengths and the exercise apparatus and it is desirable to accommodate each user so that they have a more comfortable and efficient workout. Existing elliptical stepping machines can compensate for people who have different stride lengths to a limited extent. However, such machines are not able to change the stride length during the operation of the device which can be a disadvantage. For example, existing elliptical stepping machines are not able to cope with the effect of increasing foot speed to result longer stride lengths. As a result, a problem with elliptical exercise machines is that they are not able to adjust horizontal stride length to compensate for various machine operating parameters or user exercise programs.